I'd cry for you
by Mazula
Summary: A short one-shot. Nuju reflects on matoro and how much he meant to him. Angsty and stuff.


I'd cry for you.

I came up with this story after listening to 'cry' sung by Alex parks. All the while, drawing my human version of matoro with nuju. But the sad song got me to draw a pic of matoro as an angel, hovering over a crying nuju wanting his friend back. It's not done yet, but this one shot came to me after a moment.

I do not own Bionicle or any other characters in this fic.

THE CHARACTERS ARE IN HUMAN FORM! I'M HOOKED ON HUMAN BIONICLE!

Never thought you knew me

never thought of you with me

always fighting in the dark

before

In the frozen city of Ko-metru, a sorrowful soul wandered the empty streets aimlessly. Every other matoran was either in their home or still celebrating the revival of mata-nui in the coliseum. But no, to him there was no celebrating, only a time to morn the loss of a friend who sacrificed himself for all others.

Nuju stared sadly up at the evening sky, noting idly that it was starting to snow lightly. But he couldn't really care about it anymore as he continued down for the ga-metru shores, wanting to find some place, some means of solace and peace.

Never got to tell you

I don't know what I mean to you

no need to explain

anymore

He sat heavily on a rock that overlooked the shore line of ga-metru, breathing a sigh of sadness with his gaze locked onto the churning seas as a storm brewed. It's only been about half a day since he got news of matoro's death and yet, it felt like he just heard it mere seconds ago and it hurt so much.

But I'd cry

I would die if I lost you

and I'd cry

He never even told matoro that he thought of him as a dear friend, only as his assistant and apprentice. But if that was true, why was he hurting so much? Why was there this ache in his chest, his heart, that refused to leave him?

"Why…" he mumbled under his breath. He gripped his staff tightly as the cold sea wind rushed over him.

He never got too close to matoro, so why was he hurting so much? Did he really care that much for the young matoran? Or was it just simple sympathy that he died?

"No…I do not feel sympathy…that's just wrong…I feel…" he paused as the ache in his chest grew and grew, threatening to tear his heart to shreds. He bit his lip tightly, not noticing the few sprinkles of rain that dripped onto his shivering form. He felt so much colder than he ever felt. But how could this be? He wasn't in the city of ice, so why now was he feeling so cold?

When I think about us

it's only me that comes between us

it's only me that

closes the door

"Why…did it have to be you?" he whispered. A hot choking sensation swept through his throat and chest as his eyes watered. No, he would not cry! He was strong, and the strong don't cry! He would not cry…he would not cry…

"I won't…I won't…I…" he gulped when the lump in his throat grew and he stood up, glaring hatefully at the sea as his hands trembled.

"I will not cry…it would have just been the same in the end… me, the others…matoro…we would have all been dead in the end…but then why…"

Why was he hurting so much? It would have been doom in the end if matoro wouldn't have died, so why was he hurting inside?

"I won't…(sob)…no…"

He would not cry! He was not going to cry for someone who would have died in the end! He would not cry!

His hands trembled harder as rain pelted his numb body. His lip started to bleed from biting it so hard, but he didn't care about any of those things. He just wanted to stop being weak and be strong.

"I will not… (sob)…I…"

He was not going to cry. No he wouldn't cry, not now, not ever. Matoro was gone and there's nothing he can do about it! He knew he couldn't come back, so why was he crying when he knew this!?

But I'd cry

I would die if I lost you

and I'd cry

Rain soaked his short silver-white hair. It was like the heavens were crying and he was the only being in the world who refused to shed a single tear for a friend he never told how much he meant to him

"Matoro…(sob) matoro…(sob)"

He finally dropped to his knees and raised his head to the sky, screaming for the one he wanted at the top of his lungs until he finally, for once in such a long time, cried like the lost soul he was.

And you know you held me up

held me to the sun

when I was yours

and I know I let you down

let you down

the day that I was gone

He slammed his hands into the rain soaked soil and dropped down, crying his heart out. But in that one moment where he felt like an empty shell, he felt a patch of warmth on his back and the whispers of a young being's voice in his ears.

'_It's ok…I'd cry for you too…'_

Nuju's head shot up as the voice vanished and looked around. That voice sounded so familiar. It sounded like…no, it couldn't be. But for some reason, nuju didn't feel hurt anymore. The warmth he felt on his back began to spread around his body until he was wrapped in a feeling of comfort. He didn't hurt anymore.

He looked to the sky and let a few other stray tears pass as he gazed up at the now brightening sky. He felt just like those clouds. He at first felt heavy and gloomy, but now that weight was gone and his spirit was rising once again.

But I'd cry

I would die if I lost you

and I'd cry

but I'd cry

I would die if I lost you

and I'd cry

He finally stood up and looked out to the sea again, giving it one last glance before turning away and heading for home.

No, he would not cry like a weak animal lost in the rain…but he would cry for the one he dearly missed and will always have a special place in his heart. He would always allow himself to cry for him…

END


End file.
